French Twist
by Failure Turtle
Summary: She's no second generation Diva, but she was going to worm her way into Legacy. Randy/Maryse


**A/N: In kayfabe. And because I looove Legacy :)**

"Beauty has arrived!"

Maryse strutted into the Divas locker room. She stood in the doorway with her hip to the side and her hands in the air, posing in a conceited manner. She looked around, glaring at each of the other girls in turn, letting them know that she was declaring herself the head bitch in charge.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Melina asked, standing up from the bench with fire in her eyes. No, she was not fond of Maryse by any means. Right after she and John Morrison broke up, pictures surfaced on the internet of Maryse sneaking in on Morrison. Melina was not happy about that.

"I am RAW's newest acquisition, ladies. Be jealous," Maryse replied with a small giggle and wink.

"WHORE!" the WWE Women's Champion screamed, lunging at the self-proclaimed Sexiest of the Sexy.

Mickie rushed in and stopped Melina before she could actually make contact with the former Divas Champion. "Don't do it, Mel!" Melina didn't listen, but kept fighting against Mickie's hold. "You can't hit her here! Do you want to get forced to relinquish your title?" Melina's struggling subsided a bit. "You're my girl, okay? I don't want you getting fined or suspended for smacking this bitch. Save it for the ring. I know we're forced to get ready together, but we can at least be cordial to each other just to pass the day. I really don't want security barging in here like the last time you had a problem."

"Yeah," Melina nodded, remembering when Beth had betrayed her. The twenty-four hour security guard had been forced to enter the Divas locker room to end the scuffle. Not all the Divas were too happy about that.

"Again, as I was saying," Maryse said, ruffling her hair to perfection, "I am now on RAW, so watch your backs."

"What are you even going to do?" Beth asked, standing up. "Are you going to rip your cheap weave out of your head and whip us with it? Are you going to tear your too large implants out of your chest and knock us all down like bowling pins? You're _nothing_ compared to me."

"Excuse me, Beth, but I just came from SmackDown where _Natalya Neidhart_ was my best friend. I suggest you don't mess with me," Maryse smirked, heading over to the full length mirror hanging on the wall, pulling her suitcase behind her. She was still in her street clothes. She posed in the mirror, looking at herself from as many angles as she could. "I don't know what I did to be so blessed."

"Natalya isn't here to defend you, and quite frankly, I could kick Natalya's ass if I wanted to," Beth mumbled, giving a last snarl and leaving the room in search of her boyfriend, Santino Marella.

"Ew," Kelly Kelly muttered, looking at Beth. "Let's go," she said, and Melina and Candice followed her out of the room.

"Finally," Maryse smiled. "Beauty rests in private."

* * *

"You guys, this is serious. I have a match against Undertaker tonight, and you guys have a match against Cryme Tyme. They beat you last time, and I don't want that bullshit happening again. You aren't a part of Legacy for nothing. You got that?" Randy ranted angrily. He wanted his little group to be nothing short of a success…or complete domination.

"Randy, settle down. We got this," Ted said, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, you just make sure you keep Shane out of our way," Cody interrupted.

"Shut up, pretty boy! Don't be telling me what to do!" Randy yelled, punching the wall behind the two members of Priceless. They may have been a team before Randy recruited them, but he was still the leader of Legacy. "Look, if I want Shane to come down there and kick your ass, then I'll make sure to give him my blessing when he heads straight for your ugly mug."

Ted stifled a laugh.

"Okay, so the game plan is…What the hell is she doing here?" Randy had to stop himself when he saw an unfamiliar head of blonde hair walk past them. No, it wasn't Kelly Kelly. He was _very_ familiar with her. And it wasn't Jillian, because Randy swore that was the one Diva he wouldn't tap. He came to the conclusion that it was indeed Canada's finest export, Maryse, who he could have sworn was a SmackDown Diva.

She must have heard him, he thought, because she was now heading their way. "You called, Randy?"

"Why?" Randy shrugged. Did he care that Maryse was there? Not really. But RAW was _his_ stomping ground, and he took it upon himself to know everything at all times.

"I accomplished everything I could on SmackDown. I begged Vickie to let me come here, and she of course let me. Why hold back a rising star?" Maryse answered.

"You have got to be on something," Randy stated, turning back to his boys. "So anyways, when JTG decides to dance around like Pinocchio…"

"I wasn't finished, Randy," Maryse said, snapping her fingers in Randy's face. "You don't just cut _me_ off."

"I'll cut off who I want when I want, okay? I don't care if you're a woman. I have no use for you. None at all. Now step!" Randy ordered, pointing down the hallway.

"Fine. I don't want the flamboyance of your two little boy toys rubbing off on me, anyways," Maryse said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and strutting away.

"As I was saying…" Randy continued, watching Maryse leave out of the corner of his eye.

If Randy didn't want to talk to her, that was fine. He didn't have to. But she could make men think things that their wives and girlfriends could never do. And as far as she knew, Randy was single, which made it even easier. She wanted to make a name for herself at RAW, just like she did on SmackDown. She needed to get in with the big power player, and Randy was it.

She was going to become the next member of Legacy.


End file.
